YuGiOh! New W0rld 0rder
by Deus-Ex-Monkey
Summary: Follow Ichiro as he strives to become a pro duellist. Watch him meet new friends, make new enemies and play a card game. OcCentric


**Yu-gi-oh! Gx: New W0rld 0rder**

-0-0-

Before I begin I should explain a few things;

I have decided to put Total Eclipse on Hiatus and start this story instead.

The rules:

This is an OC centric AU fanfic taking place after Yu-gi-oh! GX, that being said very little if any characters from GX or DM will appear. I'll be following TV show rules, i.e. no limited or forbidden list (Though I will try to make decks balanced) and duellists start with 4000LP.

Life points will be shown before a person's turn and when it changes like this:

Before a turn :(Player1:8000XPlayer2:8000)

After a change in LP :(Player1:5000)

As for monsters they'll appear like this:

(Level/Atk or Def)

For example a face-up attack position E-Hero Avian

(3/Atk:1000)

Or a face-up defence position Clayman

(4/Def:2000)

Also hand sizes will be shown at the beginning of every duel, and once a deck reaches below 15 cards i'll begin to show that as well:

(Player1:5XPlayer2:5)

(Player1Deck:15)

I've gone over pretty much everything so without further ado

Enjoy-DEM

* * *

><p>Duel One:<p>

Entrance Exams

* * *

><p>Ichiro yawned as he sat up in his bed. He brushed a hand through his brown hair and stared around his tiny room with his piercing blue eyes. The room was very small, furnished only with a bed and a box for clothes which was under the bed; the door was just a few inches away from the bed.<p>

"I'll miss this place when I'm gone" he said pulling his clothes box out from beneath his bed, he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and began to get dressed.

"_**I can't believe!" he thought "I'm going to duel academy!"**_

* * *

><p>one month ago-<p>

Ichiro panted heavily as he stared at the Kaiba Dome, duelling stadium. He looked at his watch, the only reminder of his birth parents, and sighed "Thank Atem! I thought I wasn't going to make it"

Ichiro lived in a pretty big orphanage in domino city; it was a few minutes from both the Kaiba dome and a small card shop which Ichiro had spent most of his childhood trying to spot the King of Games in.

"Guess I should head over to registration anyway" he said walking towards the large duelling stadium, he brushed a hand through his hair and straightened his Duel Disk V2 on his right arm.

As he approached he noticed a small gathering of people his age shouting names at and surrounding a desk with a man in a blue and white trench coat on sitting behind it. His black hair seemed to frame his face and his eyes an incredibly dark blue almost black, his face was emotionless and he was writing down names faster than they were being said. As the crowd began to thin Ichiro finally got to the front.

After a few seconds of waiting the man looked up from the sheet of paper and sighed "Name?"

"Kurihara Ichiro" Ichiro replied timidly.

"Your number is seven twenty three" the man replied handing Ichiro a card "Head to exam room twenty-five and you'll be instructed about everything else"

"Than-"Ichiro began taking the card before, he and the man winced in pain.

"What did you say your name was?" the man asked clutching his head.

"Kurihara I-Ichiro" replied Ichiro eyes watering from the pain.

"I'm Sato Kazuyuki" replied Kazuyuki gesturing for Ichiro to move on "Next!"

Ichiro arched an eyebrow as he entered the large duelling arena.

"_**Interesting" Kazuyuki thought as he directed another applicant "Kurihara Ichiro"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The duel academy entrance exam was test given to all people applying for a place in Duel Academy. It began in June where applicants would be given an aptitude test which would show the skill level of the academy hopefuls, those with a decent score would be called back near the end of July and given a proper written exam and a practical duelling exam. Each exam would be marked out of a hundred and then added to gather and turned into a percentage. Every student would be allowed in if they scored over 65% unless there were too many people in which case the pass rate would be increased."<strong>_

Ichiro shook his head at this thought _**"You'll be okay if you try your best"**_

Ichiro had arrived in room 25 a few minutes earlier. After a quick debriefing, he and several other students were given a written exam and told they had two hours to complete. He stared down at question 23:

_**Dark Magician was powerful card, but who was responsible for it becoming so famous and widely used?**_

Ichiro smiled _**"Mutou Yugi"**_

Ichiro continued to fill in his paper for an hour and twenty minutes more before sighing happily. He lay back in his seat and stared around. Two people had finished before him. One of them had white hair and red eyes and was obviously male the other was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she was currently reading over her paper.

He shrugged and began to look over his own paper.

* * *

><p>After the written exam the applicants were ushered into the arena proper. Ichiro looked over the railings and was surprised to see that what was normally one stage had been turned into around fifteen duelling fields. Each field was occupied by two duellists, one applicant and one teacher, who were already half way into their duels. One of these duels Ichiro himself took an interest in.<p>

The applicant was male and he was dressed in a black coat with a high collar, he wore black jeans and black and orange shoes and had a customised black and orange duel disk. His hair reached the end of his chin and was a dark orange while is eyes, which were devoid of mercy, were a dark blue. He had three cards in his hand and a face-down spell or trap card on the field. (A: 4000)

The proctor was wearing a blue uniform, had black hair and wore sunglasses. He had no cards in his hand, but had three face-down cards.

"Since I can't do anything, you can go Applicant" the proctor announced.

(A: 4000)(P: 2400)(A:3)(P:0)

"Get ready to burn" the applicant said drawing a card "I summon my Inferno Dragon to the field in attack mode"

The applicant stared apathetically as a large serpent like dragon with huge wings appeared. It's body was made of what looked like burning coal, it's large wings were made of a continuously burning flame, It's eyes were the same as its owner, dark blue and uncaring.(3/Atk:1000)

"That's a shame" the proctor said wearily "Considering how you've played up till now I was expecting something a bit more...powerful"

"I'm not done, I activate my face-down trap card, Charge of Flames" the Applicant said as his face-down flipped face-up revealing a picture of three Inferno Dragons "I can only activate this by targeting a fire type monster on my field, I can special summon two more copies of that card from my hand or deck, however their attack points are halved and they can't attack until my next turn. So I'll summon two more Inferno Dragon's from my deck!"

"That still won't be enough to beat me!" shouted the Proctor as two more Inferno Dragon's appeared on the field, all three dragons then roared in unison (3/atk:1000-500x2).

"I wouldn't be so sure I activate the effect of each of my dragons!" the applicant roared as each dragon burst into flames "By forfeiting their ability to attack they can deal you 300 points of damage for each face-up fire type monster on the field. This means you take 2700 points of direct damage!"

"Oh no" muttered the proctor as the three dragon's lunged at him, they each exploded in large balls of fire before reforming on the Applicant's field.

"Looks like I win" the applicant said walking off as his dragon's faded away (A: 4000)

"Congratulations, Applicant Akita Cain" said the proctor as Cain continued to walk away "I look forward to teaching you"(P: 0)

Cain just continued to walk off.

Ichiro jerked his head up as he heard cheering from across the arena. Across from his sitting down in audience seats were the current pupils of duel academy. _**"Lucky" Ichiro thought as he followed the crowd of people that had been in his exam room "They don't have to do this"**_

"Alright Applicants!" came a shout from the front of the line.

Ichiro looked up to see a bald man in a black suit, he had hands free headset attached to a phone in his pocket, he was wearing sunglasses like the proctor who had duelled Cain.

"We shall call on you alphabetically once group 22 finishes, take a seat in the designated area below us and wait for us"

With that he left without another word. Ichiro recognised the two people he'd seen in his exam centre talking for a few minutes before they wandered off.

"Guess I should go find a seat"

* * *

><p>An hour and thirty minutes later four proctors sitting in a premier box with a great view of every duel field were holding a meeting. Among them was Kazuyuki who looked emotionless as ever.<p>

"So the next duellist is...Kurihara Ichiro" said an obelisk blue proctor, he had blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

Kazuyuki's eyes lit up "I'll take this one" he said standing up.

"Are you sure?" asked a female proctor, she was wearing a red coat with no sleeves, red fingerless gloves, a red miniskirt and red boots which made up the slifer red uniform. She brushed a strand of her brown hair out her odd yellow eyes "I can take this one"

"I have a personal interest in this one Tsubaki" replied Kazuyuki, he walked over to a table in the middle of the room and picked up a gold case.

"Kazuyuki, that's the level ten deck...he can't beat that one" the obelisk blue proctor said walking over to stop Kazuyuki.

"When you've been in the pro's as long as I had you'll understand" replied Kazuyuki placing the contents of the case, that is to say a deck of cards, into an academy duel disk with blue markings "Ichiro will be one of the best duellists you'll ever see"

"How could you possibly know that?" Tsubaki yelled "You haven't even met him before"

"Just watch the duel carefully" replied Kazuyuki leaving the premier box.

"That idiot!" Wataru growled.

"Now, now" an elderly proctor in a yellow uniform. He rubbed his bald head and tugged on his long grey beard "Kazuyuki is impulsive, but he has that gut feeling every pro has"

"I guess your right Dr. Saitama" replied Wataru and Tsubaki in unison.

* * *

><p>Ichiro nervously walked out onto his duel field, he was met with generous cheers and applauses from either side by the applicants and students alike. He smiled back at them for a few seconds before noticing his proctor.<p>

"Hello Ichiro" Kazuyuki said activating his duel disk.

"Hi Prof. Sato" Ichiro said smiling, shakily activating his duel disk _**"Ah hell"**_

"Since we're already acquainted, let's do this" Kazuyuki said his emotionless face breaking out into a smile.

"Alright let's..."

"DUEL" they both yelled drawing five cards.

(I:5)(I:4000XK:4000)(K:5)

"Since it's your exam you can go first" Kazuyuki said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you" Ichiro said ripping a card from his deck "I summon Chivalrous Knight Palamedes (4/Atk:1700)"

Ichiro smiled as a slim black knight with a long flowing cape appeared, he pulled a large claymore from out of his cape and swung in a flurry of strikes.

"Chivalrous Knights?" Kazuyuki said as he stared at the monster in front of him _**"If I remember correctly, they were released at least ten years ago, are easy to come by and are mostly used to swarm the field for a quick high level synchro, I believe that this one in particular is a buffing card"**_

"Palamedes effect increases the attack points of all monsters on my side of field by 200!" yelled Ichiro as his monster roared and held up his sword (Chivalrous Knight Palamedes:1700-1900)

"Hm, a strong start" Kazuyuki said smiling again "I can't wait to see what you follow this up with"

"I set a card and end my turn" Ichiro said slamming a card into his duel disk, a larger holographic card appeared before him.

(I:4)(I:4000XK:4000)(K:5)

"Well that's a little disappointing" Kazuyuki said drawing a card "I thought you'd find a way to deal damage to me"

"Who says I haven't?" asked Ichiro smirking.

"ME!" yelled Kazuyuki slamming a card into his duel disk "I activate double summon to summon Naturia Fruitfly and Naturia Rosewhip"

A fly made of blackberry and strawberry appeared alongside an animate rose. The rose transformed into three rings "I'll tune my Level three Naturia Rosewhip to my Naturia Fruitfly!" Fruitfly through the three rings and turned into three balls of white "_**Come forth, become the guardian of nature itself, synchro summon Naturia Barkion!**_**"**

Three balls of light exploded inside the rings and a large blue-gray dragon Chinese dragon appeared from the light, it had a shell of tree bark all the way down it's body. (6/Atk:2500)

"Naturia Barkion" Ichiro said rubbing his head _**"That's the synchro monster that negates spell/trap cards right? Best save my face-down for later"**_

"Barkion attack his Palamedes! Flames of Nature!" roared Kazuyuki as his monster shot green flames at Palamedes.

In seconds Palamedes was covered in the flame which turned into vines. After a few seconds of struggling Palamedes exploded into thousands of pixels, yelling in anger as he did so.

"Dammit Palamedes" grunted Ichiro (I:3400)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn" Kazuyuki replied as the hologram of a card face-down appeared.

(I:4)(I:3400XK:4000)(K:2)

* * *

><p>Dr. Saitama stroked his beard as he watched Ichiro duel, his interest piqued "Hm, he uses a Chivalrous Knight deck, so the loss of spelltrap cards is detrimental to his strategy"

"What do you mean?" Wataru asked raising an eyebrow.

"That face-down might people to special summon a crucial card" Tsubaki said frowning slightly "Might've been something like Call to Arms"

"Call to Arms?" Wataru questioned looking at the other two proctors.

"A trap card that allows you to special summon a monster from your hand" Saitama answered "With the right cards he could summon about..."

"Four cards" replied Tsubaki "Five if he uses Marauding Captain"

"You're know a lot about this deck MS. Kuchiki" Saitama stated smiling "Are you familiar with these cards"

"I used a similar deck years ago" replied Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>"Draw" Ichiro said ripping a card from his deck "I summon Chivalrous Knight Girflet!"<p>

A white knight with blue markings all over his armor appeared, a few seconds later a large white and blue shield fell from the sky and Girflet sat down behind it. (2/Def:2000)

"This one's a tuner monster if I'm correct" Kazuyuki said eyeing the newcomer.

"Correct!" replied Ichiro giving Kazuyuki the thumbs up "But his effect is the best thing about him you see he allows me to special summon a Chivalrous Knight from my graveyard in permanent defence mode and with its effect negated!"

Girflet let out a ground shaking roar and mere seconds later Palamedes appeared this time crouched and holding his claymore out defensively (4/Def: 1700).

"I see, you're going for a synchro summon" Kazuyuki said frowning _**"I don't think a level 6 Chivalrous Knight that can beat this card exists, so he must be going for..."**_

"I activate the effect of the Chivalrous Knight Bedivere in my hand!" yelled Ichiro showing the card to Kazuyuki "I can special summon this card as long as I have at least one Chivalrous Knight on the field!"

A new knight appeared alongside Girflet and Palamedes, it had white armor similar to Girflet, but had a long flowing green cape, it held a rapier in one hand and a shield in the other (3/Atk:1500).

"I knew it you are going for that card" Kazuyuki said staring at Bedivere.

"I tune my level 2 Girflet to my Level 4 Palamedes and Level 3 Bedivere" Ichiro said as his Girflet turned into three green rings "_**The code of Chivalry calls upon a new power. Become the leader that is called for, synchro summon, prepare for battle, Chivalrous King-Arthur**_!"

Ichiro smiled as his Palamedes and Bedivere turned into seven balls of light, the lights proceeded to explodedand from them appeared a large knight. His helmet was shaped like a crown and was completely gold, as was the rest of his body. He held a large two handed sword in one hand with minimal effort, and held a large golden shield in the other. His cape a deep red was flowing in the wind as he eyed Barkion. (9/Atk:2900)

"Of course, the strongest of all Chivalrous Knights, the Chivalrous King!"Kazuyuki said grinning wildly.

"Don't forget he has a few kickass effects as well" Ichiro said shaking a finger "First all monsters on my field gain 300Atk points (Chivalrous King Arthur:2900-3200) and now he'll attack your Barkion. Kings Slash!"

Arthur raised his sword high above his head and brought it down, this created a large beam of energy shaped like a blade, it ripped right through Barkion in one hit and continued on to hit Kazuyuki.

"Hmph" Kazuyuki grunted not budging an inch "I activate my trap defence draw which negates all battle damage I would take, and also allows me to draw a card" he said adding a card to his hand.

"I activate Arthurs second effect, since he destroyed a monster I can special summon one Chivalrous Knight monster from my graveyard, I choose Palamedes"

Once more Palamedes appeared brandishing his claymore (4/1700)(Chivalrous King Arthur:3200-3400)(Chivalrous Knight Palamedes:1700-2200).

"Next I activate the trap card Call to Arms!" Ichiro said as he selected a card from his hand "This allows me to special summon one monster from my hand and I choose Chivalrous Knight Percival!"

Percival was huge knight in brown armor; he held a large war hammer aloft in his massive hands. His navy cape flowed in the wind as he let out a roar. (4/Atk: 2000). (Chivalrous Knight Percival:2000-2500)

"Now Palamedes will attack you directly!" yelled Ichiro as Palamedes ran forward, he hit Kazuyuki with a flurry of slashes before returning to his stationary position in front of Ichiro.

"Guh" grunted Kazuyuki recovering from the vicious attack (K: 2800)

"Now Percival will attack you directly as well!" Ichiro roared as Percival jumped up into the air.

In seconds Percival brought down the hammer on Kazuyuki, but found his attack bounced straight off.

"What the..." Ichiro said frowning slightly.

"I discarded my Kuriboh to prevent damage to my life points" Kazuyuki replied as he placed the card into his graveyard.

"I guess I end my turn with a face-down" sighed Ichiro.

(I:1)(I:3400XK:2800)(K:2)

"Draw" Kazuyuki said adding a card to his hand "I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck" Kazuyuki smiled as he drew "Now it's time I showed you my true power!"

"I don't like the sound of this!" Ichiro said staring mesmerized at his opponent.

"I activate the spell card Polymerisation to fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in my hand (6/atk:2100)..." Kazuyuki said as three robotic serpents flew up into the air "To summon Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck!"

Ichiro gulped as the famous three headed robot dragon appeared, it's sleek silver body shinning in the light, it's three blue orbs glowing with a beautiful light (10/Atk:4000).

"How did you get such a powerful card!" Ichiro shouted scared.

"Long story" replied Kazuyuki as he pointed at Chivalrous King Arthur "Destroy his monster Eternal Evolution Burst!"

The three heads of Cyber End Dragon shout out a large conjoined beam of white energy which hit Arthur's shield, Arthur put up a valiant fight put in the end shattered into a thousand pixels.

"No Arthur" muttered Ichiro as he hit the ground (I:2800)

"And with that, I end my turn"

(I:1)(I:2800XK:2800)(K:0)

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing!" yelled Wataru "He can't use cards from his own deck in this duel it's unfair!"<p>

"That Idiot's going all out" Tsubaki growled.

"Shh" Saitama said "Just watch this next turn"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If I can draw Resurrection By Level, I can win this...but If I can't...no I can win this..."<strong>_"I will win this!" Ichiro yelled drawing a card _**"Yes I did it"**_ "I activate the spell card Resurrection By Level, I can target one monster in my graveyard, by lowering a monster on my fields level by the same level the targeted monster has I can special summon said card"

"Confusing, but go on" Kazuyuki replied.

"I target Chivalrous Knight Girflet in my graveyard whose a level two monster, so by lowering Percival's level by 2 I can special summon Girflet to the field!" Ichiro yelled.

Girflet appeared once again, he cowered behind his shield as Percival shrunk a bit. (2/Def:2000)(Chivalrous Knight Percival-4/2)

"So you're going to synchro summon a level eight monster" Kazuyuki laughed "There's no level Eight monster that can beat this card!"

"Just you watch!" roared Ichiro as his Girflet turned into two rings which Percival and Palamedes flew through "_**The Code of Chivalry calls upon a new power! Become the rebellious heart needed to survive! Synchro Summon! Appear In a Flash! Chivalrous Knight- Black Knight!**_"

Percival and Palamedes turned into six balls of light which exploded, from the explosion a black armoured knight with purple markings and a purple cape appeared, she held two single edged sword. (8/Atk:2700).

"Heh, only 2700, how do expect to win with a monster like that?" Kazuyuki asked smiling.

"Watch this! Black Knight attack his Cyber End Dragon!" Ichiro shouted pointing at Cyber End Dragon.

Black Knight rushed forward as Kazuyuki stopped laughing "This isn't a very smart Idea Ichiro"

"Oh yeah, well I discard my Chivalrous Knight Dinadan (2/Atk:500), whose effect can block a monsters attack" said Ichiro placing a card into his graveyard.

"Why would you do any of this?" Kazuyuki asked staring oddly at Ichiro.

"Because now I can activate my face-down quick play Double or Nothing!" Ichiro shouted as he flipped the blue bordered card face-up, it had a picture of a slot machine on it.

"Of course, when a monsters attack is negated..."

"That monster can attack again with double the attack points!" Ichiro yelled (Chivalrous Knight-Black Knight:2700-5400) "Attack his monster to end this duel!"

Black Knight once again dashed forward, this time however she managed to slice Cyber End Dragon into three pieces which then exploded into pixels.

"All you've done is destroyed my dragon, it doesn't mean you've won!" Kazuyuki shouted as a gust of wind hit him (K:1400)

"When Black Knight destroys a monster by battle I can either special summon a monster or..." Ichiro said as Black Knight appeared right in front of Kazuyuki "Deal damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

Black Knight raised her blades and slashed Kazuyuki who merely smiled as his life points fell.

(I:0)(I:2800XK:0)(K:0)

The crowd began cheering as Ichiro walked over to Kazuyuki and helped him up "Thanks for the great duel Mr. Kurihara"

"It wasn't anything special" Ichiro replied.

"You're definitely worthy of Ra Yellow if not Obelisk blue" Kazuyuki replied.

* * *

><p>"He actually..." Wataru trailed off.<p>

"How could a kid..." Tsubaki began.

"Skill and a little bit of luck" replied Saitama who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I told you he was worth that deck" Kazuyuki said walking in "He even beat my signature card"

"Wow..." was all Wataru or Tsubaki could muster.

* * *

><p>The white haired boy and blonde haired girl from Ichiro's exam room watched as Ichiro left the duel field.<p>

"Mimi, did that guy just beat Sato Kazuyuki?" the white haired boy asked mildly surprised.

"Yeah, he even managed to beat his ace card, in one turn" replied Mimi excitement in her voice "Yoshiki, I really want to duel him"

"Me too" Yoshiki replied after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Cain smirked as Ichiro left the duel field <em><strong>"A Duellist actually worth my time, well there's a surprise"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>It watched the whole duel, and liked what it saw. It wanted to make its move. But it wouldn't be able to...not now...but soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the first chapter, and I already think it's off to a better start than Total Eclipse was. <strong>

**Anyway hoped you liked it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Card Corner<strong>

Chivalrous Knights:

Dark

Chivalrous Knight-Palamedes

****(4)

A black knight with a long flowing red cape holding a large claymore

Warrior/Effect

While this card is face up on the field all monsters on your side of the field gain 200atk points

1700/1700

Light

Chivalrous Knight Girflet

**(2)

A white knight with blue markings all over its armor sitting beside a large shield.

Warrior/Effect/Tuner

When this card is normal summoned special summon one Chivalrous Knight from your graveyard in face-up defence position the summoned monster is unable to change battle positions and can't attack and has its effect negated

200/2000

Light

Chivalrous Knight Bedivere

***(3)

A white knight with a green cape holding an rapier and a shield

Warrior/Effect

When this card is attacked switch it to defence mode, you can special summon this card from your hand if you have at least one face-up Chivalrous Knight monster on the field

1500/1500

Earth

Chivalrous Knight Percival

****(4)

A large brown knight holding a large brown war hammer

Warrior/Effect

This card is destroyed if it is in face-up defence position, when this card is destroyed special summon one Warrior type monster from your deck

2000/0

Chivalrous Knight Dinadan

**(2)

A gold winged knight holding a lance in one hand and a shield in the other

Warrior/Effect

You can discard this card from your hand to the grave to negate one monsters attack. If this card was sent to the graveyard by its own effect you can banish it to add two cards from your graveyard to your deck

500/500

Chivalrous King Arthur

*********(9)

A large Golden Knight with a large crown shaped helmet and red cape, wielding a large golden claymore in one hand and a large golden shield in the other

Warrior/Effect/Synchro

One Chivalrous Knight tuner + one or more non-tuner Chivalrous Knight monster. While this card is face-up on the field every monster on your side of the field gains 300atk points, when this card destroys a monster special summon one Chivalrous Knight monster from your graveyard

2900/2400

* * *

><p><strong>Card Of The Day<strong>

**Chivalrous Knight-Black Knight**

**********(8)**

**A female black knight with purple markings wielding dual single-edged swords**

**Warrior/Effect/Synchro**

**One Warrior tuner + one or more non-tuner monster.**

**On the turn in which this card is synchro summoned it can attack twice. When this card destroys a monster by battle activate one of these two effects:**

**Special Summon a level four or lower monster from your hand**

**Deal damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the destroyed monster**

**2700/1800**

* * *

><p>Next Time<p>

Ichiro finally sets sail for Duel Academy, however he runs into trouble which forces him into a duel with an incredibly strong opponent.

Will he win? Or will he have his first loss before even reaching the academy?

Find out in:

_Duel on The Waves_

**Ichiro: Wow your tougher than I thought...**


End file.
